


Fics From Last Night

by Imasupermuteant



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics inspired by Texts From Last Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (775): before smithy murders me i need you to know 3 things. 1) i got with smithy's little sister last night. 2) i will always love you like my own brother. 3) smithy's little sis digs anal.

Connor's gotten used to seeing Roy come into the kitchen with little (or no) clothes on. He's even gotten used to seeing Roy come into the kitchen with little clothing and huge multicolored hickeys. On his hips.  
  
Yes, Connor has gotten used to all of this. What he isn't prepared for is the panicked-but-joyful look in Roy's eyes when his (sort of) brother rushes into the kitchen, nor is he prepared for Roy to grab him by the shoulders and crush him into a hug.  
  
"I want you to know three things." Roy tells him, "Before Dick murders me."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"First. I got with Dick's little brother last night."  
  
"You-- _Tim?_ "  
  
"Second. I will always love you like a brother."  
  
"...Ummm."  
  
"Third." Roy smiles at him manically, "Dick's little brother totally digs anal."  
  
And Roy is gone, rushing out the door to (presumably) find a place where Nightwing will never be able to track him down. Connor looks down at his cup of green tea and his cheerios, contemplates his morning thus far, and gets out another bowl for Tim.


	2. Bubble-Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (214): Sex on bubble wrap = best decision ever.

  
Tim is neatly sequestered away in his room, working on reports, when the sound starts. It's quiet, so quiet that anyone who wasn't a meta might not be able to distinguish it from the normal sounds of the tower at night. Tim can't tell what it is at first, only that it's there and that it isn't normal.  
  
He's out of his room and down the hall (bo in hand) when he realizes that the sound is coming from Kon's room. And that the sound is squeaking.  
  
Squeaking and popping.  
  
Squeaking and popping and _moaning_.  
  
"What?" He enters the room (Kon never locks his door) with caution. It could still be some strange squeaky-poppy-moany supervillain after all.  
  
Tim quickly deduces that it isn't a supervillain. This is mostly based on the fact that Kon and Bart are having sex in the middle of the floor.  
  
On top of a gigantic sheet of bubble-wrap.   
  
"Tim!" Bart cries, craning his head back from his place on the floor in order to get a better view. His legs are thrown up over Kon's shoulders and Kon has yet to stop thrusting, causing Bart to rub against the plastic underneath them.   
  
" _Ahn_!" Bart moans as the angle of Kon's penetration shifts slightly, a flurry of pops follow as Kon moves his knees.   
  
"Oh!" -pop- "fuck!" -pop- " _Yes!_ " -pop, pop, pop-  
  
"You're--" Tim doesn't know how to feel.   
  
"We're _awesome_." Kon pants (-pop-), "You want to join us."  
  
"There's no sex like bubble-sex!" Bart chimes in, "We even have dildos!"  
  
Kon brandishes something that looks like a bumpy sausage in a bright green condom, "We made them ourselves."  
  
"Out of bubble-wrap!"   
  
Tim is torn between arousal and laughter. He settles on arousal, suppressing a chuckle as he removes his armor and slides in to join his two best friends (and lovers) on their bubble-bed.  
  
"Dude," Kon says, brandishing a bubble-wrap dildo and a tube of lube, "let's see how many of these you can pop with your ass."  
  
"Sure." Tim says.  
  
"Yes!" Bart cries.  
  
And all through the night they go -pop, pop, pop-.


	3. Nips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (617): My nipple rings set off the metal detector at the courthouse this morning.

  
When Dick gets the text from Roy he spends a good few minutes deciphering what, exactly, his friend is trying to express. Is it some sort of code? Is someone in trouble?  
  
When did Roy get nipple rings?  
  
As far as Dick knows, anyone under the age of 18 has to have parental permission for that sort of thing. This thought leaves Dick with the (highly upsetting) mental image of Ollie, helping Roy pick out a pair of silver loops in one of those neon-lit parlors he sees around Gotham.  
  
He spends a couple moments imagining the rings. Were they rings? Were they, maybe, those little barbells that Dick occasionally saw on those websites he was totally not allowed to be browsing?  
  
They must be new (Dick would have heard of them before now). He imagines the skin around them (red, sore and tender), the thought of maybe touching them and hearing Roy gasp or curse.  
  
Dick is hard at the breakfast table.  
  
He thinks about the possibility of maybe, some day, sliding his tongue across those rings. Would it be metallic? Would it be cool or warm with the heat of Roy's skin?  
  
Dick is staring into his tea (Alfred won't let him have coffee) when he realizes that Roy has no valid reason for being in a court house in the first place.  
  
He glares at his phone for a while before turning back to his breakfast, ignoring his inconvenient erection.   
  
If it's really important, he'll find out from the morning news.


	4. Nothing happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (413): Don't worry, nothing happened....but we should have a fire extinguisher here.

"Tim! I didn't know you'd be here so early."   
  
Something is very, very wrong.  
  
Tim gives his fake-est and most frightening smile, "I'm late, actually. What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing! I didn't-- I mean, um... What?"   
  
Bart is nearly vibrating with contained guilt. Tim narrows his eyes, appreciating the corresponding tension in Bart's shoulders.  
  
"You have soot on your forehead."  
  
Bart chokes out a terrified, "Oh."  
  
Inside, somewhere very deep and repressed, Tim is laughing. "What happened and how can we clean it up before Vic sees it?"  
  
"It's not that bad! By the way, did you know that throwing water on a grease fire makes it worse? Also hair _melts_ when it burns..."  
  
Tim sighs.  
  
"Kon did it." Bart finishes before racing back to the scene of the crime.  
  
He rushes back, bringing with him the smell of roasting carpet fibers.   
  
"Also we don't know how to put the ice on Kon's junk without freezing it off."  
  
"I'll be right there." Tim says calmly.  
  
It was so much better when they were just playing with bubblewrap, he laments to himself as he gathers his things and heads inside.


	5. Future Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (917): Holy cold harsh reality of sobriety batman

Jason is not used to waking up in places he doesn't recognize. Really. For all that his claims to worldliness are beyond valid (in his opinion), Jason has never consumed enough of any substance (illegal or otherwise) to result in the sort of nauseous amnesia he's experiencing at the moment.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
And the morning just keeps getting _worse_ because that voice is coming from the naked boy next to him and Jason is in a _bed_ and he doesn't know how any of this happened.   
  
"What the _Fuck_ is--" He's not hyperventilating at all, that raspy click in his throat is most certainly his imagination.  
  
"Jason?" The naked kid says and Jason gives himself and mental kick _in the balls_ because he told nakedboy his name and _why would he do that_?  
  
"It's okay!" Nakedboy says, noticing Jason's distress (and isn't Jason a fail at that whole acting thing Bruce has been trying to teach him?). "Calm down. Just breathe."  
  
Jason breathes but it doesn't change the fact that he's naked in bed with someone who _isn't_ his large and occasionally frightening lover.  
  
Not that Bruce would ever hit Jason without permission, but he might hit this kid through the wall. Or glare a lot. Glaring was worse.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Nakedboy exhales slowly, a little bit like a dentist who has just come in contact with the world's most fascinating impacted wisdom tooth. "It appears as though there's been a... problem."  
  
"A problem?!" Jason cried, "I don't _know_ you, man. I am in your bed and there are no clothes and I. Don't. Know. You."  
  
"Technically," Nakedboy says with a faint smile that seems utterly out of place, "We are in _your_ bed."  
  
"I've never seen this place in my life! Did I mention the nudity?"  
  
"Mmm." Nakedboy appears to be watching the movement of his lips and it's creepy as hell, "Yes. Well, you appear to be... Temporally displaced?"  
  
Jason takes a moment to translate that from nerd and comes up with 'something freaky has gone down'.  
  
"Fuck." Jason says.  
  
"Yeah." Nakedboy replies, "I'm Tim, by the way."  
  
"I'm Jason."  
  
"I know," Tim tells him, "I was having sex with you just a couple hours ago."  
  
"Oh..." Jason blinks. And then, because he can't stop himself, "Where's Bruce?"  
  
Tim becomes much more serious, and he rests a hand on Jason's shoulder. It's comforting and worrying all at once and Jason really isn't paying attention to Tim's morning half-boner anymore.  
  
"Things are a little bit different now, Jason." Tim says softly, "I only hope we can get you home before you figure out what those differences are."  
  
Jason feels a little bit like the confused and misplaced teenager that he is. He tries to imagine a world in which Bruce isn't the center of his life, and he doesn't want to.  
  
It might have been better, Jason thinks, if this _was_ the result of some ill-advised bender. It would certainly be less frightening.  
  
"We're going to work this out." Tim says calmly, "I'm just going to contact the League and..."  
  
Jason breathes. Deeply.  
  
"Hey." Tim says, "It's all going to be fine."  
  
"Really?" Jason doesn't mean to sound like a frightened kid but, well, he kind of _is_.  
  
"Yeah." Tim reminds him, "I want my boyfriend back just as much as you do."  
  
Jason tries to feel comforted.


End file.
